The Orange Glass Object
by StripesCO
Summary: While observing his fellow Goth friends - Dylan & Ethan - smoke a bowl, Georgie decides to try weed for the first time. However, first times aren't quite so pleasant...


**A/N:** There's some slight Cured (Curly Goth/Red Goth) in here... Enjoy!

* * *

Dylan winced a bit as he felt his chest heaving heavily as he held as much of the foul smoke in as he could muster without breathing. Georgie watched, transfixed, upon his older friend as smoke poured out in an almost dramatic waterfall of white.

"You look like a dragon, Dylan!" Georgie exclaimed as the dyed haired Goth turn his now slowly pinkish eyes upon him. He snorted at the little Goth's analogy before handing a small glass shaped orange object to his fellow Goth, Ethan.

Ethan brought the object up to eye-level and smudged a bit of the green material that was collected in the big hole of the object. Pulling the object down a bit, he placed the long tip of it into his mouth and brought his own lighter out of the pocket of his pants. He flipped the lighter sideways, and let the flame that jutted to life touch the small patch of green. Instantly smoke trailed up the object and into the taller Goth's mouth.

Ethan pulled his mouth away and sighed heavily before releasing his amount of smoke into the airy junction of the room. It pillared higher, and Georgie's eyes followed the transparent fog a bit as the other two Goths twitched a bit. Ethan mumbled a bit as he stretched his legs out farther and leaned his back up against the side of Dylan's bed. Dylan, on the other-hand, was busy fumbling against Ethan's side - trying effortlessly to find the small orange object. His hands, however, ended up running over the exposed wrist of the older Goth since his black trench-coat had long been abandoned upon the bed, and the sleeves of his white dress shirt were too much of a hassle to be caught near an open flame, and had since been rolled upwards.

"Jeez, Dylan," Ethan gave another sigh as the red Goth's hands tightened upon his wrist. He pushed the orange object into the other's hand as his eyes fell shut. "Take it. Before I decided to take another drag. 'Cause you did good this time..." Dylan chuckled as he accepted the compliment.

"Fancy sharing a ghost kiss with me, Ethan?" He asked.

Ethan cracked an eye open and smirked at the younger Goth. Nodding his head, Dylan quickly lit up the same green stuff again and gently placed the object onto the floor as he held his portion of the smoke in. Nimbly he crept closer to Ethan and swung his left leg over the older Goth's lap till he was practically sitting in Ethan's lap. His hands reached out to touch the bed covers that were behind Ethan's head, while his own head was aligned with the taller Goth's.

Ethan smirked as his own hands grabbed a hold of Dylan - holding him as lips inched closer to one another's. Georgie continued to watch the pair - intent on seeing if they would actually kiss or not. Their mouths were close to one another's - so close that anyone watching from afar would mistake the two for kissing - but their lips did not meet. Instead, as their mouths grew closer, Dylan opened his mouth and allowed the whitish smoke to pour form his mouth into the waiting recipient across from him. Ethan let the smoke tickle its way into his mouth, but didn't hold it in and the smoke soon evaporated back out the Goth's mouth.

Lazy eyes caught one another and Dylan surged forward to kiss the other Goth. Ethan moaned underneath the assault, and his hands crept against Dylan's shirt - pulling him closer against his body. Dylan broke the kiss and aimed lower than Ethan's lips...

Georgie's eyes widened at the display of affection the other two were showing one another as he idly picked up the orange object; staring stupidly at the green shards that were packed in the hole.

"I want to try," He said softly. His soft statement was lost upon Ethan's loud groan as Dylan sucked underneath his chin, so the youngest Goth decided to be more assertive.

"I wanna try!" He said louder than before, and wincing as his voice sounded all whiny.

Dylan pulled his lips away from Ethan's throat as the older Goth gently pushed him away so he could stare intently at the youngest. The red Goth shrugged his shoulders as he swung himself off the other's lap. Ethan, however, snatched the orange object out of Georgie's hands and pushed him slightly backwards. Georgie's eyes widened at the display the older Goth was giving him, and he pouted at him.

"No, Georgie," Ethan muttered sharply. "This isn't like cigarette smoking - this is much more extreme than that."

"I don't care!" Georgie whined; knowing he sounded like a spoil brat at the moment but finding himself not really giving a damn. "Come on, Ethan!"

Ethan shook his head back and forth as the youngest frowned in defeat. He gazed towards the side and pleaded with Dylan whose pink eyes almost soften at the look the youngest Goth was giving him.

"Oh, come on, Ethan," He mumbled thickly. "Let him have a puff."

Ethan turned towards to the red Goth. Dylan matched his apprehensive look and smirked. "One puff and then he probably won't want another."

"Fine!" Ethan snapped. He turned to regard the little Goth and beckoned him closer. Georgie complied and edged closer till he was sitting opposite of Ethan.

"I'm going to light it for you, because you'll probably burn yourself if you try, but you need to hold your fingers here," Ethan placed the orange object into Georgie's right hand, and grabbed a hold of Georgie's thumb and index finger. He instructed the boy to place his thumb and index finger over-top twin sets of tiny holes that were on adjacent sides of the object's bigger hole. "And here. Otherwise the smoke won't reach your mouth. And keep your mouth tight against the end piece and suck as much in until you feel like you can't take anymore. Are you ready?"

Georgie nodded his head, feeling his-self grow anxious as Dylan smirked at him. Keeping the end piece against his mouth and pinching the tiny holes close, Georgie waited and his eyes closed in anticipation as Ethan brought his lighter forward and lit the green stuff again.

"Suck, Georgie!" Dylan shouted from somewhere, and the little Goth's eyes opened as he sucked a different thicker layer of smoke into his mouth. It tasted bitter and Georgie allowed as much as he could into his mouth before pulling away from the end piece.

"Hold it in!"

He held his breath; feeling the smoke churn down his throat before releasing it in one giant gulp for air. His throat burned a bit, and a nasty cough escaped him. Coughing bitterly, Georgie whimpered as he felt his throat hurt some more. He tried to talk, but deeper coughs were the only thing escaping his lips.

"Oh, first time coughs!" Dylan stated as he picked the orange object off the floor and smirked at the still coughing boy.

A hand patted his back a bit, and Georgie stared - with now watering eyes - towards Ethan who was offering him a glass of what looked like orange juice.

"Here," Ethan pushed the glass into the youngest Goth's hands. "Drink. You'll feel better."

Still coughing, Georgie nodded his head as he took a long sip from the glass. Half the yellowish-orange liquid disappeared, and the little Goth felt relieved when the loud coughing fit faded a bit, and his throat began to feel a teensy bit better. He raised the glass back up against his lips and drank the rest before placing it onto the floor and feeling his eyelids droop a bit.

"Want to take another puff Georgie?" Dylan asked in a teasing tone, giggling as the youngest shook his head. Ethan huffed before shoving the red Goth to the side. "What the hell, Ethan!"

"Stop pestering him, and go smoke in the living room." The older Goth demanded.

"What! I can't! If my parents catch me or even smell it in the living ro-"

"You honestly care what your conformist parents say?"

Dylan opened his mouth to argue, but found nothing coming to aid him and shrugging his shoulders once more he left his bedroom.

Georgie mumbled his thanks to the older Goth as the teasing had left with the other Goth. "Thanks."

"Not much fun is it?" Ethan asked, sounding a bit ironic and disappointed.

Georgie grumbled and felt his eyes slowly falling shut once more. He struggled to keep them open, but continued to fail; until he felt himself being grabbed and somewhat lifted upwards. Struggling a bit, Georgie froze as Ethan carried him towards Dylan's bed and the mattress dipped a bit underneath his weight.

"I know you're tired, Georgie," Ethan whispered, letting the youngest curl underneath the covers. "So sleep. Dylan and I will be right outside the room if you need anything."

"Where's your coat?"

"My coat?" Ethan repeated, confusion leaking into his voice. He looked down the bed until he saw his black trench-coat, and he gathered it up before handing it to the little Goth.

Georgie snatched the coat from the taller Goth and brought it into his arms, and hugged it close to him. Ethan quirked an eyebrow - one that Georgie caught - and the youngest proceeded to make his point.

"What? Your coat smells nice, Ethan! Kind of like home or someplace close to that thought," His voice trailed off as his eyelids finally slid close.

Ethan moved away from the bed, shaking his head as he exited the bedroom; leaving Georgie to snuggle the coat even closer to his body, and lose himself to his dreams.

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


End file.
